


Late Night

by Picklenickle



Series: Backstage [4]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Early Deathklok, F/M, Nathan/Suny, Suny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picklenickle/pseuds/Picklenickle
Summary: Nathan and Suny meet outside a strip club where they both work





	

Nathan had met Suny one night when he was walking to his motorcycle from his job as a bouncer at a sleazy strip club only 10 minutes from his parents home. He was only 17 at the time but he had never been particularly small and always looked years older then he actually was. The owner didnt care how old he was as long as he stood in front of the door, looked tough, and kicked anyone's ass who his boss told him to and Nathan was a born natural.

He was happy about his size in times like these where he was walking through the worst part of town. He had almost made it to his bike when he heard a struggle in the alley next to him. He was about to ignore it when a man came out in a full sprint apparently not seeing Nathan standing there and ran right into him making him fall to the ground. Nathan noticed he was clutching a purse in his arms and even Nathan who wasnt the brightest knew what was happening here. He quickly ripped the bag out of the thief's hands before he got off the ground and sprinted off. 

"Could I have my bag back?" A girl with a lit cigarette hanging out of her mouth came from out of the alley motioned to the bag.

"Uh it ripped when i um grabbed it from him" He mumbled awkwardly handing it back to her. Girls always made him nervous. Normally girls were mean to him and called him Tonto, god he hated that. 

"You got a name?" She ignored his response and began looking through her bag making sure everything was still in there.

"Nathan" He felt stupid that he couldnt think of anything to say to her. 

"So, Nathan," She smiled up at him and she offered him a cigarette, he didnt smoke but he wasnt going to refuse someone who was being nice to him. "whats a nice boy like you doing in a rough place like this?" she sat on the curb and he followed her lead. He brought the cigarette to his mouth and inhaled deeply then began to cough and choke. She giggled making his cheeks tint red.

"I uh just got off work at um Electric Manor" He pointed at the building behind them.

"So you're the new kid. Nice to meet ya, Im Suny," She paused briefly "Well my stage name is Lexi" He had only met a few of the other strippers in passing but they were rude to him or just ignored him. He hadnt met anyone named Lexi though.

"I didn't see you uh earlier," He said before quickly adding "Not that I was watching, I just meant I uh you dont look like a stripper, I mean fuck" He was definitely fucking this up. He didnt dare look at her he stared straight at the ground. He couldnt believe what an idiot he was. 

"Its alright," She put her hand on his knee and giggled, "I was just picking up my check. So do you live around here?" She smirked at him as she moved her hand to his thigh.

He swallowed thickly before responding heavily with a quick "yeah," then collecting himself added "I've got the place to myself." He helped her up blushing when she called him a gentleman. 

The ride back to his house was entirely too short if you asked Nathan. He would never admit how much he loved the feeling of her hands around his hips moving under his shirt so he could feel her fingers on his skin. He was able to get his heart rate down as they pulled into the drive way and was able to keep his cool the entire walk up to the house. As soon as he entered the house his heart began to pound. He hadnt actually ever brought a girl home before and he wasnt exactly sure how he should proceed. 

"My rooms um this way" He led her upstairs to his room. He opened the door to find that his mom had cleaned before she left for her business trip and for once he was thrilled. 

"Didnt peg you for a Snakes and Barrels fan" She pointed to the poster above his bed. 

"I just like the lead singer" He shrugged and she smiled like she knew something he didn't.

"Do you like anything else" She whispered approaching him. She didnt give him a chance to respond she leaned up and started to kiss him deeply. He fell backwards onto his bed and took her with him. She broke the kiss sitting up whilst straddling him she looked down at him briefly her eyes and with her eyes dazed with lust she ripped off her shirt. He was pleased to find she wasnt wearing a bra. Taking her lead he pulled his shirt off tossing it across the room before flipping her over so he was leaning over. Leaning down he began to kiss down her neck making her moan and dig her nails into his back. 

He continued down her neck biting gently once he reached her collar bone making her shudder under him. He leaned up briefly to help her take off her pants and to remove his own. She took his hand in her own and brought it to her mouth. She took two of his fingers into her mouth gently messaging them with her tongue. The sensation went straight to his dick and he found him self groaning in pleasure.

She slowly slid his fingers out of her mouth before guiding them inside her making her arch up against him. He took the hint and began to finger her slowly. He liked watching her squirm under him knowing he was the one doing this to her. 

"Please stop teasing me Nathan" She begged her voice dripping with need. "Faster please" She continued to beg him and he gladly responded picking up his speed and using his thumb to swipe across her clit making her moan loudly. It wasnt long before she was coming around his fingers. "Fuck" She mumbled breathing heavily before looking up at him and whispering "I'm going to ride the shit out of you" and flipped him on his back only pausing for a moment to guide his length inside of her. She started to move slowly at first making him groan until he grabbed her by the waist and began to fuck her furiously. She grabbed his head board using it as leverage to slam down onto him. It wasnt long before he felt the pleasure building inside him and he tried to fight it down for as long as possible but he looked up suddenly seeing that damn snakes and barrels poster and he came staring into Pickles green eyes. If he was honest that wasnt the first time he'd come staring up at that damn poster. He ignore that thought as he looked down at Suny who had moved off of him and was lying by his side. 

"You can stay here um if you wanna. Its late ya know" He mumbled yawning he could barely keep his eyes open. He glanced over noticing that she was already asleep smiling he let himself fall into a dreamless sleep. She was gone when he awoke the next morning and he thought he had dreamed the whole night until he realized the poster he was working on his desk was missing. He was only confused why she would want it. He had made if for the band him and his two friends where starting they desperately needed a drummer and they were planning on holding auditions later in the week.


End file.
